Job Switching
Previous episode: The Operetta Next episode: The Saxophone http://i148.photobucket.com/albums/s29/ABMfisher/breakfast.jpg http://i148.photobucket.com/albums/s29/ABMfisher/JobSwitching.jpg http://i148.photobucket.com/albums/s29/ABMfisher/CandyMaking.jpg http://i148.photobucket.com/albums/s29/ABMfisher/SpeedUp.jpg http://i148.photobucket.com/albums/s29/ABMfisher/Seven-LayerPancake.jpg Plot It's the ultimate battle of the sexes! The women go off to work while the men stay home as housewives. ﻿ Trivia *This classic episode is considered to be the second-most-famous episode of the series, behind the Vitameatavegamin scene of episode #30. *Most people call this the "chocolate factory episode," but the girls' place of employment was named Kramer's Kandy Kitchen, not Kramer's Chocolate Kitchen, indicating that all types of candy were made there. *This episode is usually considered to be #39, which indicates when it was filmed. However, it was the season 2 premiere, making it #36 if going by when it was broadcast. This is one of many times throughout the series where there's a discrepancy between filming and broadcast order. *When Ricky/Desi slips on the rice for the first time, that was an accident, not planned. Desi saw what a great reaction he got from the audience, and he proceeded to slip on purpose several more times. Unfortunately, he painfully bruised his ribs from all this slipping. *A real candymaker from a nearby See's Candy was hired to play the part opposite Lucy in the dipping department. *The employment office Lucy and Ethel go to is named the Acme Employment Agency. *Acme's motto is "people we place stay put." *Besides "candymaker," the other jobs that A. Snodgrass offered Lucy and Ethel were stenographer, bookkeeper, comptometer operator, dental technician, insurance adjuster, and PBX operator, in that order. *This is the third and final time that Lucy will be seen wearing her Vitameatavegamin dress. Curiously, although she only wore the dress three times (in episodes, all of the episodes are very famous ones. *The look of shock on Lucy's face when the candymaker, Amanda Milligan, slapped Lucy was genuine. During rehearsals, Milligan refused to slap Lucy hard enough, afraid to injure such a huge star. Desperate to get the proper reaction during filming, Lucy slapped Milligan very hard. In response, Milligan gave Lucy a wallop of unexpected strength, taking Lucy aback, just as Lucy hoped would happen. *Milligan not only said that the day she spent on the I Love Lucy ''set was the most boring day of her life, she also never had even seen the program. She told Lucy that she watched wrestling Monday nights at 9 pm. *When sent to the conveyer belt, Ethel tells Lucy that this is the fourth department she's been in. She was initially kicked out of the boxing department, because she kept pinching the candy to see what kind they were. *Even if Lucy and Ethel had managed to keep up with the out-of-control conveyer belt, they still would have gotten fired. After the women have been stuffing the chocolates down their shirts and hats, Ethel notices that she has let one of the chocolates pass unwrapped into the next room. It is unknown if Vivian Vance's panicked reaction to this unwrapped chocolate was scripted or not, as it is also not known if Ethel was supposed to make this slip-up or not. *The official ''I Love Lucy Trivia Game by Talicor has two huge mistakes relating to this episode. On one card, it says that Fred said the chickens should be in the pressure cooker for "one hour," even though he clearly says "an hour-and-a-half." Worse, another card asks for the player to recite the "teller" quote written below, but it says the quote is from "The Business Manager"! *In the Family Guy episode "The Courtship of Eddie's Father," in one scene where the characters are watching TV, it's obvious that "Job Switching" is on. Lucy is seen stuffing chocolates in her hat and then getting slapped with chocolate. *The famous conveyer belt scene is re-enacted on the TV series Bewitched in a 1969 episode when Uncle Arthur (Paul Lynde) and Serena, Samantha's cousin (played by Elizabeth Montgomery) go to work in an ice cream shop. It should not be surprising since director William Asher worked on both I Love Lucy and Bewitched. *In one episode of the Nickelodeon live-action series Drake and Josh, the two title characters go to work at a sushi factory called Ball and Vance. The famous conveyer belt scene is re-enacted, only with sushi instead of chocolate. At least the re-used plot gave credit to ''I Love Lucy ''by the tongue-in-cheek name of the factory. Quotes *Lucy: I write a check out to the beauty parlor every month. Ricky: Yes, I know that, but they don't always have a little note in the back like this one! (reading check) "Dear Teller, be a lamb, and don't put this through 'til next month!" Now, what do you gotta say for yourself? Lucy: That's why they call 'em "tellers." They go around blabbing everything they know! *Ricky: Every month, every single month, your bank account is overdrawn. Now, what is the reason?! Lucy: You don't give me enough money? Ricky: I don't give you enough money?! Lucy: Well, we both agree. That must be the reason! *Fred: Ethel spends money like I were printing it in the basement! Let's face it, Rick. When it comes to money, there are two kinds of people, the earners and the spenders. Or, as they are more popularly known, "husbands" and "wives"! *Ethel: Well, Lucy, are you ready to go to the office? The employment office, that is. *Ricky: How 'bout arroz con pollo? Fred: Well, which is that? The main course or the dessert? *Lucy: I'm a dipper from way back! They used to call me the "Big Dipper"! Supervisor: There's no room in this plant for levity, however weak! *Lucy: (to fellow candymaker) What do you do when your nose itches? (no response from candymaker) Is that so? *Fred: Seven layers of luscious devil's food! Ricky: (stares at hideous cake) What happened to the other six layers? Fred: Well, they're all in there! Some of 'em just didn't rise very much! Ricky: Well, you can put on a lot of frostin'! Fred: What do you mean "put on"? The frosting's already in it! Ricky: "In it"?! Fred: Yeah, I mixed it all up together before I baked the cake! Ricky: Well, maybe you'd better wait until breakfast and serve it as a pancake! *Ricky: Hey, listen, by the way, what do you know about rice? Fred: Well, I had it thrown at me on one of the darkest days of my life! *Supervisor: Fine, you're doing splendidly. Speed it up a little!﻿